Undone
by His Spectacles
Summary: All Draco wanted was proof of Harry's affection. Somehow things escalated out of his expectation. SLASH


**Undone**

**One-shot**

This was written for the HP Anonymous Kink Meme and the prompt was: harry/draco love/hate. public fight on the school grounds, flowed by intense make out scene (doesnt have to lead to sex). it has to stay public tho. imagine everyone reactions

-

It started as a typical encounter between the two of them: Draco said something nasty about Harry's friends, Harry retaliated with a well-aimed insult to Draco's family and it was a normal Friday afternoon where nearly half of the seventh years were lounging in the courtyard for a much needed unwinding after a grueling week. The biting insults between Harry and Draco barely fazed anyone anymore except for Ron, who was there standing next to his mate in a show of support.

But then, somehow, things turned drastically different, a shift that was unheeded by all except for the two boys snarling at each other.

"Of course you've always been a right coward!" Draco sneered in an unrelated segue from 'Mudblood Granger,' grey eyes flashing with genuine rage. "You call yourself a Gryffindor, you risk your neck breaking the rules and chasing after madmen but when it comes right down to it, you're shit when it comes to bravery! You can't even prove something when it matters!"

Harry felt heat creeping up his cheeks and clenched his fists tight. "Coming from you, a Slytherin who leaves slime in the darkness, too spineless to defy your masters, hiding behind dirty insinuations you can't even speak out loud! Don't preach to me about bravery when _you_ can't even say 'no' to your fucking father!"

By now, everyone was staring at the two boys in wide-eyed fascination.

"You know why I _won't_," Draco bit out forcefully, stepping closer until he and Harry were nearly nose to nose. "If you would only do _it_ then – "

Harry growled and jumped Draco, both boys tumbling to the ground as Harry dove a fist into the blond boy's face. Draco yelped and kicked Harry in the shin, or tried to, but Harry's fury lent him enough strength to hold down the Slytherin's lower body.

"Fuck you!" Harry yelled in a voice tinged with desperation. "Why can't you just trust me?!"

Hermione, who was taking out her wand to immobilize the two boys, stopped dead as those words.

Draco's eyes narrowed before he dove the palm of his hand under Harry's chin, cracking his head backwards sharply. Draco rolled them over, Harry's flailing limbs scoring hits on his hips and knees, and retaliated by punching Harry in the gut. A bruise was blooming on Draco's cheeks, swelling and discolored, and Harry's lower lip was split and bleeding. Their chests heaved, eyes alight with pain and anger and with an enraged cry Harry yanked Draco down by his collar and crashed their lips together. His mouth forcefully pried Draco's open, tongue thrusting into the wet orifice in a violent exploration. Draco stilled for a second but kissed back almost immediately, hands clenching around the earth and grass on either side of Harry's head. It hurt to move his facial muscles and Harry's lips must be throbbing in pain but Draco didn't care.

He heard the stunned and outraged protests of their classmates, feeling his heart and cock quiver and swell as Harry ran a hand through his hair. Finally, _finally_, all Draco wanted was for Harry to acknowledge what they had in front of everyone. He couldn't defy his father without knowing how much he meant to Harry – but now he knew.

Fully aware of their audience, Draco started grinding his hips against Harry's, both gasping at the pain-pleasure as their battered ribs, injured flesh and erections rubbed against each other. Draco tore his mouth away from Harry's, trailing open-mouth kisses down his swollen chin to the slender column of his neck, biting, licking, sucking as Harry slipped a hand into his robes and tweaked at a nipple through his shirt.

"Oh, Harry," Draco muttered, deliriously happy. He intended for another kiss but all of a sudden Harry lifted his knee and pressed hard against Draco's abdomen, throwing him off of him with a powerful thrust of his leg.

Harry scrambled to his feet, wiping at his mouth and spitting out blood. His eyes trained on Draco's fallen, winded form staring up at him in bemusement; his peripheral vision took in the stunned and horrified looks of their classmates who had all been too shocked to say or do anything but just stare at them.

"You wanted this, Draco, you wanted proof before you defy your father instead of just _trusting_ what I felt for you," Harry said in a low, unsteady voice that still carried far in the utter silence. "I hope you're bloody satisfied, you fucking prick."

Then Harry turned on his heel and walked back to the castle with an arm around his middle, a slight limp in his step.

-

**END**


End file.
